Wundervoll
'Wundervoll '''is Wonderful in the German production, Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz. The title translates to ''Wonderful. Lyrics: German WIZARD: Ich hab das nicht geplant Und mir nicht ausgedacht. Eine Schicksalslaune hat mich her gebracht. Ich selbst sah mich nie als ein Plato oder Pythagoras. Weil ich einer war, Der die geistige Nahrung lieber mager aß. Dann, plötzlich, war ich groß, Erhöht bis zu den Wolken. Grund war bloß: das Volk von Oz Wollte einem Führer folgen. Ich wills nicht leugnen, Ich genoss die Ovation. Ich spielte Held. Ich hob ab von der Welt, Und nicht nur im Ballon. Wundervoll, Sie sagten, wundervoll. Ich dachte - wundervoll. Das lässt sich hör'n. Nennt ihr mich wundervoll, Bin ich halt wundervoll, Denn wer widerspräche da gern? Gilt man als wundervoll, Fühlt man sich wundervoll. Und dieses wundervoll macht sich bezahlt. Dank mir ist diese Stadt So grün wie ein Smaragd Und die Ziegelsteinstraße gelb bemalt. Elphaba - ich hatte nie eine eigene Familie. Und ich glaube, ich wollte den Ozianern einfach - alles sein!. ELPHABA: Also haben Sie sie belogen. WIZARD: Wo ich herkomme, da glauben wir alles Mögliche, was nicht wahr ist. Wir nennen das "Geschichte". 』 Ein Volksunterdrücker - oder - Beglücker? Korruptes Subjekt - oder Ehrenmann? Ein ehrbarer Rächer? Ein mieser Verbrecher? Wer lichtet den Nebel? Auf's Label kommt es an. Beinah jeder scheut nun mal Die Ungewissweit der Moral Und weicht Zweifeln aus So gut er kann. Man nennt mich "wundervoll", Drum bin ich wundervoll. Wenn man vom Wundervollen spricht, Dann meinen sie mich. Und wenn ich will, meinen sie auch dich. Zeit, dass ich deine Isolierung kompensier. Elphaba - Am meisten respektiert sind, Die, die rehabilitiert sind. Binnen Kurzem gibt es hier Ein großes Fest im Lande Oz, Und dieses Fest gilt dir. Wundervoll, Man nennt dich wundervoll. ELPHABA: Das klingt so wundervoll! WIZARD: Willst du es sein, Dann bist du wundervoll. ELPHABA: Ich wäre wundervoll?! WIZARD: Ja! Wundervoll, wundervoll - Eins, zwei, drei ... Direct Translation WIZARD I didn’t plan this and didn’t come up with it. A mood of destiny brought me here. I never saw myself as a Plato or Pythagoras. Because I was one who preferred to eat his intellectual food rather meagre. Then, suddenly, I was grand, arisen high up to the clouds. The reason was merely: the people of Oz wanted to follow a leader. I don’t want to deny it, I enjoyed the ovation. I played a hero. I took off of the world, and not only in the balloon. Wonderful, they said, wonderful. I thought – wonderful. This is something I like! When you call me wonderful, then I’m just wonderful because who would like to object. If you’re said to be wonderful, you feel wonderful. And this ‘wonderful’ turns to account. Thanks to me, this city is as green as an emerald and the brick road is painted yellow. WIZARD Elphaba – I never had a family of my own: And I think I just wanted to be – everything for the Ozians. ELPHABA So you lied to them. WIZARD Elphaba, where I come from, we believe all sorts of things that aren’t true. We call it – ‘history’. A nation oppressor - or – gratifier? Corrupt subject - or gentleman? A decent avenger? A mean thug? Who lifts the fog? It depends on the label. Almost everybody just dreads the ambiguity of morality and eludes doubts as best he can. They call me ‘wonderful’, thus I am wonderful. When they talk about the wonderful, then they mean me. And if I want them to, then they’ll also mean you. It’s time that I compensate your isolation. Elphaba - the most respected are those who are rehabilitated. Before long there’ll be a big celebration in the land of Oz, and this celebration has all to do with you. Wonderful, they call you wonderful. ELPHABA That sounds so wonderful WIZARD If you want to be, then you’re wonderful ELPHABA I would be wonderful?! WIZARD Wonderful, wonderful … Wicked Lyrics - German: Wundervoll Translation: Wundervoll Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by the Wizard Category:Wicked Category:Wicked the musical